


Wreath of Friendship

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: A wreath is a symbol of Christmas. All he wanted was to give you one, but he supposes the only way to make one for you was to ask you for help.





	Wreath of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Maybe.. This wasn’t the best idea he’s had so far. He stared at the mess in his room. There were wires all over the place with lots of string and this strange substance called glue - and honestly he was beginning to wonder why he let Anna convince him to do this again. Though, truth to be told, it does make some sense. After all, it was that time of the year again that the summoner fondly referred to as Christmas. 

 

He’s heard tales of it, heard of how people get gifts and such from their loved ones. He’s also heard about the decorations, in fact, he’s seen quite a few around Askr castle, yet the one that stood out to him the most was the wreath.  He saw Elise and Sakura exchanging one after making them for each other. He was too shy, and honestly, a bit too embarrassed to ask them for their advice, but he truly did want to make one for you. After all, you had once confided in him how much you missed home. Perhaps… the wreath will help soothe your longing for home.

 

Yet as he stared at the mess he made in his room, he couldn’t help but think this was all pointless. There truly was no point in doing this if it meant that he would end up creating a disaster of a mess that looked more like a tree was massacred in his room. He sighed, and nearly missed the sound of your voice as you called for his name. He flinched and turned around in shock when you walked in. 

 

Your eyes widened and you softly asked, “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

 

“No! No.. I was just…” His voice trailed off. He knew that he couldn’t just lie about it, and besides, you’ve already seen the results and he sighed, “I was trying to make you a wreath since you said you really wanted one.”

 

“O-oh.. really?” He doesn’t miss the way your eyes light up in surprise and how there’s happiness there - even if he doesn’t have the wreath. You sat down beside him and asked, “Did you try making it on your own?”

 

He nodded, and sheepishly muttered, “But you could see how poorly  _ that _ went.”

 

You attempted to stifle a chuckle, but he noticed and quickly retorted, “Hey, I tried, okay!”

 

“I didn’t say that you didn’t!” you laughed and then offered, “Want me to teach you?”

 

“But that defeats the purpose of me making it for you!”

 

“No, let me!” you responded adamantly. He ended up leaning away slightly when you leaned forward. You smiled brightly at him and added, “It’ll make it even more special, so… how about it?”

 

He wanted to say no. But how could he when you looked that eager and excited? He sighed and a fond smile takes over his lips. He shook his head softly and asked, “How am I supposed to say no to you? … I’ll be in your care then, [Name].”


End file.
